Destiny N
by Zero99
Summary: what if Kyubbi was good and what if Naurto left with not only Jiraiya at 4 but also with Tsunade
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and that goes for the rest of the chapters

Kyubbi speaking **bolded**

"…" **narrator **

Narutonot bolded

And rest will be stated who says

This starts when Naruto is only at the age of 4

"Naruto was asleep and dreaming happily then it happened again two red hot beady eye were staring at him then it spoke" **that was a good dream huh o well too bad it was disturbed huh**… Wh…Who are you? **Good question (not) my name is Kyubbi and yours **My…My name is Naruto **hmm you look a lot like Yondaime… what is your last name **Uzamaki **yep you are definitely him** **o well its time to rise and shine cause it's morning and don't forget someone is coming here to pick you up goodbye…**


	2. The day after tomorrow

**A/N:**This has been edited by the co-author (look in profile for details)

**A/N2:**_Italics_ are thoughts, normal text are actions and such while **bold** letters is kyuubi speaking.

**Spoilers:**This is mostly AU, so you probablt won't find large spoilers, but just in case I will say this: there may be some small spoilers since we are using the chracters

**Disclaimer:** Both the co-author and the main author do not own any thing from Naruto, we only own the plot along with chracters borrowed from Naruto (This applies to all chapters in this fic).

_Edited by Co-Author_

* * *

Prologue

Naruto was asleep and dreaming peacefully until two red got beady eyes appeared and stared at him.

**"That was a good dream you were having hmm? well too bad, I have to take over now"  
**_"Wh-Who are you?"_ Naruto asked  
**"Good question, my name is Kyuubi what's yours?  
**_"M-my name is Naruto..."  
_**"Hmm you look a lot like Yondaime, what's your last name?"  
**_"Uzumaki..."  
_**"Heh, you certainly are him, well anyways it's time to rise and shine Naruto, it's morning time and don't forget that you friends are here..."  
**_"Hey! wait! who are you? and what do you want with me?"  
_**"We shall meet again soon, Naruto..."  
**_"No! don't yet! hey! you there?"_

Soon after, Naruto was awoken by the constinent knocking at his door.  
"Coming!" The young boy shouted and went over to open the door.

When he opened the door standing there was his 2 alllies that were assigned to him, one white-hairedguy with a huge red-coat and an tall slender girl with yellow hair.  
"Naruto, you are to come with us tomorrow, meet us right here in your front yard early in the morning" the red coat guy said.  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked.  
"Over here is Jiraya, the pervert and I am Tsunade, we will be training with you until you are ready to become a genin" The girl spoke before him  
"Alright then, should I pack my stuff?"  
"Yes, pack all your stuff and be ready out on your front yard early in the morning"

With that said, Naruto slept through the whole day with occasion wake-ups for Ramen.  
_"Who or what was that thing?"_ Naruto thought  
_"Oh well, no need to think about it, I am going to embark on my journey tomorrow!"_

**

* * *

A/N:**A little short if you ask me, but since I ain't the main author I can't do anything except edit and extend a little but in details... 


	3. Chapter 2 training

**A/N:**With enough effort and time I was able to edit and repost this chapter and really, you can't really expect much from this considering the main author really needs to work on making them longer.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto woke up bright and early the next day and packed all the things that he needed for the long journey ahead, 30 cups of cup ramen, some scrolls and his blanket. After getting ready, he walked outside and waited for his comrades.

"Grrrrr! Why is he so late? I had to wake up so early and yet he makes me wait-"

Poof! Just then Naruto's trust worthy and perverted friend appeared before him.  
"Sorry I am late Naruto, there was this old hag that I had to-"

Right before the perverted ninja could finish his sentence, a devastating whack came down to his head.

"Ouch! that hurt, what was that for?" the perveted ninja shot out as he recovered from the hit.

Their female companion was right behind them and apparently, she has heard every word the perverted ninja shoot out.

cough cough- "Ok excuse him, you must be Naruto, Come on let's get going and forget about him."

"Ok! Tsunade baby!" The loudmouth ninja shouted out and start to proceed on their journey.

Jiraya was still rubbing his head from the whack Tsunade gave him.  
"Hey Wait for me! he said outloud as he caught up to the 2.

"Alright perverted ninja..." Naruto said.

_It's no fun when people call me that..._ Jiraya thought.

The trio went west from their home villiage and arrived at a small town where they rested for the night.

* * *

Next day

Naruto smelled Ramen as soon as his eyes opened at the crack of dawn._Ramen!  
_Naruto quickly sprong out of bed and went straight to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

After Naruto finished his Ramen, the trio got to training immediately.

"Ok Naruto I want you to climb a tree but without your hands"  
Naruto gave a strange glance at Jiraya.

"Listen carefully to what I have to say, because thisis important"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever" Naruto replied lazily  
"No, listen to what I say this isn't game!" the perverted ninja shot back with seriousness now.  
_Geez, whats with him? _

"Anyways you have to gather chakra and send them to your feet, where you control the flow so you could climb the tree, here let me show you.."

The perverted ninja gathered his chakra and snet them to his feet and slowly proceeded up the tree by walking.

"See? this is how you do it, now let's see you try"

"Ok perverted ninja!"

_I must do this quick so I can go on and learn new techniques!_ Naruto thought

The young boy runs towards the tree and starts to climb it using his feet. To his surprise, he fell straight down before even climbing a whole meter.

_Damn, this is harder then I thought!

* * *

_

One Week later

"Look! I did it Tsunade, I did it!" The young boy shouted out as he climbed the tallest tree in the forest.

"Thats very good Naruto, come on down!"

Naruto jumped down the tree andTsunadecaught him. Afterwards, they went to eat Ramen. Right after enjoying Ramen Tsunade taughtNarutothe Chakra Scalpel.

* * *

2 years later

Naruto falls into a trance after exhausting himself from training.

**"Naruto!"**

_"What is it you damned fox? what do you want with me?"_

**"First things first, I am not bad and evil like everybody thinks.However, they are wrong, in the outside world I go out of control but in the demon world I am not.AnywaysI shall lend you my aidhave some of my chakra, I will heal you no matter what when you are hurt and I will teach you a few special technique sthat I have but it is very hard so think it over twice if you want to learn them"**

_"Sure I will I've got to be ready for anything if I am to become Hokage"_

**"Ok then here is the first one, it is called the Ryushogen you charge up chakra all over your body and you then force it out of your hand like a shot of chakra and you can make it into different types of shapes. For example, I use the form of a fox the next one is called the ryublade it is a blade that comes out of your hand made of chakra but since you have me you add some of my chakra to it then it will be stronger and harder to break. The last one is called the ryucete, where you run faster by activating your inner power. You won't need any hand seals for these techniques either"**

**

* * *

**

2 months later

Naruto, Jiraya, and Tsunade return to Konoha just in time for the genin tests. They walk up to the Hokage and re-register Naruto. After, he uses a chakra portal and enters the room where the genin tests are about to start.

"Ok time to start children and here is our new student his name is Naruto.." said the instructor.

* * *

**A/N:**I am afraid this is all I can do as co-author since the main author won't want me changing his fic into a complete different story. 


	4. Chapter 3 the high arrogant bastard

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sighs so troublesome to write this thing…

Chapter 2 the high and arrogant bastard and the low dead last

LAST TIME!

"**Ok time to start children o and here is our new student his name is Naruto… "said Iruka**

"OK class quiet down now! CMON! QUIET DOWN!" shouted Iruka. Alright Naruto please introduce yourself to the class. Alright Names Naruto I have no desire to tell any of you my skills. My hobbies are to train and play pranks. I dislike perverts and people who are late. My dream is to become the hokage! Shouted Naruto ok Naruto sit down next to Uchiha Sasuke there. Said Iruka. Sasuke please raise your hand so Naruto may know where u are. Sasuke grudgingly raised his hand and in a blink of the eye Naruto was there. Everyone shocked at what they saw.

Ok… thank you for a display of what you can do Naruto. said Iruka now would everyone please turn to page 215 in the ninja textbook…

At the end of classes which was quite uneventful Naruto was walking back to his apartment when suddenly he tilted his head to the side to avoid a kunai and then slide to the left with a swoosh to avoid several shurikens. Sighing he bent down and then picked them up and then kunai and then seemingly disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke. So…… what do u think you were doing Sasuke? Throwing around weapons at innocent bystanders isn't a good thing now is it? Stated Naruto. Sasuke shocked at how Naruto dodged all of his projectiles with so little effort. H..h…how did you do that? Asked a surprised Sasuke but regaining his composure quickly he hmphed turning around and said dobe before walking back to his house. Naruto looking at his hand of the shurikens and the kunai shrugged and just took them with him.

**TIME SKIP TO GRADUATION EXAM**

Everyone sat there nervously wondering how well they'll be able to do in the graduation exam. When Iruka cam in they all sat up knowing they should be good at this last few days before their gone and became ninjas. Okay well I'll call you one at a time, when your name is called come into the room and then you will be tested.

Calling many students he then shouted SAKURA! She excitedly went inside the room and then was asked to sit on the chair, before she reached it feeling her girly body parts protective senses tingling she immediately stood back up and then knocking away the few tacks that were on then chair which was placed in a low level genjutsu. DAMN IT IRUKA SENSI! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? MY PRECIOUS AND BEAUTIFUL AND EVER SO ATTRACTING ASS WAS ABOUT TO GET BRUTALLY RUINED! THEN HOW WILL **MY **SASUKE-KUN EVER LIKE ME! (Emphasizing on the "my" Sasuke-kun part) shouted an angry Sakura. Then Iruka coughed once and said err ok… well done Sakura… you passed the first part the genjutsu part of the test. Then giving her the written test part she completed it like it was grade 1 homework and then she got perfect on it. Her bunshin and accuracy wasn't so well but her smarts and genjutsu part backed her up so she passed. Well that mostly is what the exam consisted of. Naruto who read up on how teams were placed he got low marks just so he could get paired up with the highest mark in the class.

So this is mainly what they all got overall rank wise like in report cards but in one whole grade.

Sakura:B 84

Sasuke:A 96

Shikamaru:C+62

Chouji:C+64

Kiba:B 80

Hinata:B 82

Shino:A 86

Ino:B 81

Naruto:C-52

Then the teams were arranged.

Team 7 Jounin Instructor: Hatake Kakashi

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzamaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Team 8 Jounin Instructor: Yuuhi Kurenai

Aburame Shino

Akimichi Chouji

Haruno Sakura

Team 10 Jounin Instructor: Sarutobi Asuma

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzaka Kiba

Yamanaka Ino

Those were the teams that were arranged.

Alright everyone those are your teammates, I would suggesting easting lunch with them and getting used to each other. And see if you can work on cooperating together cause teamwork is important. Said Iruka

Everyone going outside while team 7 opted to stay inside in the quiet. Naruto being started things off. YO! I'm Naruto as you know. And you know what I like and everything so yea I hope we can start off in a good start and work together. Hinata just looked at him and then blushed. Naruto knowing this ignored it as a fact that it was a habit of hers since she blushed so much. Sasuke just hmphed and then was about to walk away when Naruto grabbed him and said.

Hey I'm sorry about you losing your family to Itachi but you have to get over it what happened has happened you can get revenge but going this way isn't good. If your willing to listen to me then meet me at training grounds 11 tonight at 12:00. If you do it you won't regret it. Sasuke just stared for a while before quietly walking away. Hinata… do you think you could meet up with me at training grounds 11 at 11:50 tonight? Asked Naruto. Hinata nodded and then something she never expected to be happening happened **"HER"** Naruto-kun was hugging her after he broke the hug he left and Hinata just stared and stared and stared and stared until the promptly fainted from having something she always wanted to happen had just happened.

End of chapter 2

I'm SO SRY FOR THE FREAKINGLY SHORT CHAPTERcrys I was in a rush so I kind of well yea made it short will try to make it longer next time if I dun't get too lazy CHOWS!


End file.
